Imperfect Relations
by D.K. Archer
Summary: Even fictional characters sometimes have trouble seeing past their own noses. Please read warnings slash


Title: Imperfect Relations

Rating: PG-13

WARNINGS: contains slash, cursing, and dead grasshoppers.

---

NOT TO BE TAKEN INTERNALLY the side of the bottle said. MAY CAUSE SEVERE GASTRIC DISTRESS.

As usual, the warning labels had a subtle style of understatement that made it all seem calm and uneventful. It said nothing about immediate medical attention, nothing about calling a poison control center, and nothing about drinking X amount of water to dilute the properties. Kurt could only assume this meant it would all blow over on its own.

At least, he could hope so.

After all, what would happen if he dialed a hospital? Wouldn't there be questions? He would hope a doctor would wonder, at least, why any fifteen year old boy had swallowed a trashbag full of dead grasshoppers, the leftovers of a high school dissection lab. They'd probably want to keep Todd for a psych exam. And then what? 

Commitment? Medication?

It was the lunch break after Monday morning biology class, and Todd Tolensky was spending it in a ball behind the track and field equipment shed, vomiting, gasping, and curled over his stomach like the pressure could keep it down. Kurt, unlike Todd, had been paying attention when the teacher lugged the jar of grasshoppers out on the table. Kurt had heard her tell them not to worry, they were already dead, preserved in alcohol. The preservative was odorless, and tasteless. It shouldn't make their ordeal any worse. Of course, she'd been talking about dissection, not consumption.

He probably should have stopped Todd when the boy volunteered to stay and help clean up. It was uncharacteristic of him, and that could only have meant one thing; ulterior motives. But he hadn't thought Todd was going to EAT the leftover carcasses. At best, he'd expected him to dump the bag down the shirt of that skinny, nervous girl, the one who'd refused to participate, and therefore had to clean up.

Todd groaned and leaned forward between his knees, getting up another good bout of retching. Kurt reread the side of the preservative bottle again, pilfered from the supply room a few minutes ago by a quick teleportation, and it contained no new information. The label said it was some kind of alcohol, but obviously not the kind you drank. Maybe there wasn't an IN CASE OF INGESTION label because they didn't think anyone would be that stupid. Todd retched up a thin slew of acid and grasshopper spines into the already sodden grass and Kurt found himself grimacing. He couldn't help it; he supposed he should try to be comforting and sympathetic, but it was hard to want to get too close to a violently ill person. Especially when what kept coming out of their stomach was grasshopper carcasses. And when they'd probably break your nose for your trouble.

"Oh…shit. Motherfucking—" Todd interrupted his own cursing to spit, slime and tar colored saliva making a thick string between his mouth and the ground. Kurt looked away at the side of the storage shed, more than a little helpless standing here holding a jar of preservative while someone vomited insects. From across the field he heard the school bell ring, signaling the end of the lunch period. On the bleachers, what few students were left loitering began to reluctantly pick up their bags.

He enjoyed a moment of distraction until the retching sound started up again near his feet. Todd was squatted down on his heels, head between his knees again. The smell back here was terrible. Todd put his arms back around his own ribs and squeezed, trying to crush away his stomach's ability to feel. Success was apparently middling. 

"Having fun?" Todd grated between his teeth, voice strained as he tried not to add to the puddle of insect and bile at his feet. Kurt stared down at him, not realizing the boy was speaking to him until his eyes slid across to stare back, angry and dilated and accusing.

Kurt flinched. "Does it LOOK like I'm having fun?" he asked, feeling the need to defend himself from that glare. "It isn't MY fault you're sick!"

"You could've warned me!" Todd snapped.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to eat them?" Kurt yelped. "When I hear 'dissection lab' I don't think DINNER, you know--"

Which was interrupted by Todd retching again, bringing up foam and part of a grasshopper leg a little too close to Kurt's shoes. Kurt jerked back automatically. He was fairly certain that had been on purpose. 

It would be interesting to explain why he had missed part of school today. So sorry, Professor, but you see, my boyfriend ate a sack of dissected grasshoppers and poisoned himself, and I had to hang around and make sure he didn't die from vomit. This would, of course, be immediately followed by such questions as 'What boyfriend?' He felt like asking himself that question, on occasion. That would of course lead to an even more awkward explanation starting with the words 'Okay, so he's not really my BOYFRIEND' and ending with a severely awkward question about condoms, if Xavier was the one doing the questioning, or a liberal smacking around if Wolverine was. Neither option seemed very appealing.

Kurt glanced down at the preservative bottle, and his shiny, tinted reflection in the dark glass. Todd shuddered on the ground at his feet. Normally, meeting Todd behind the field shed was the same as meeting Todd at the boarding house, or the back of the local history museum, or in an empty classroom. The boy had a one track mind (at least as far as Kurt was concerned) and that took some getting used to. Not that he could properly complain to anyone about it; it was just about what he supposed every teenager wanted, at least officially. Someone to fool around with who didn't ask too many questions, didn't ask what you were thinking, didn't demand an account of your whereabouts or bore you with infinite little details about their day.

Of course, that had been all fine and dandy in the beginning. Kurt had still been reeling from Amanda, and hadn't particularly wanted anything more than that. 

Kurt set the heavy glass bottle down on the grass, where it lilted to the side and cast distorted, ectoplasmic sprays of light across the ground. Todd glared up at him warily.

"Want me to take you home?" Kurt asked, putting his hands in his pockets without really meaning to.

Todd gave a derisive snort and scrubbed at his face absently with one sleeve. His skin was off color and he was polished with a sheen of sweat, his face dotted with high color and mouth darkening to a harassed near-purple. He was also shaking, which, all things considered, wasn't that surprising.

In short, he looked terrible.

Kurt reached for his shirt, Todd recoiling almost to the point of toppling himself, and in a flash the back of the field shed was deserted, the reek of sulfur overpowered by Todd's sickness. The bottle of preservative stayed, quietly painting hieroglyphs on the grass with the afternoon sun. No one would find it for over a week.

"—What the Hell, dawg, get off—"

"If you would just hold still a second—"

"—fucking freako!" Todd planted a foot against Kurt's chest and shoved him away, not hard enough to break a rib but hard enough to roll him ass over teakettle on Todd's filthy floor. Kurt sat up and glared, matching Todd's furious expression. The boy was sitting on the bed, hunched over and baring stained, crooked teeth at him, hair plastered onto his neck and forehead with sweat.

"What the FUCK are you trying to do, dawg!" Todd snapped, trying to ignore the demand from his stomach to curl over and whimper. The strain was apparent.

Kurt stood up, angrily dusting off the knees of his trousers. "Idiot! You were sick on yourself; I'm not letting you get in bed like that!"

Of course, it probably wouldn't hurt him (or make much of a difference, considering the normal state of Todd's bed); there was a damp spot on the front of his shirt, but it was just acid. The worst of the sickness seemed to have passed, though, or at least the most obvious part. Kurt had teleported them directly into the boarding house bathroom, and waited until Todd stopped trying to retch up an already empty stomach. The last of it had been nothing but blood streaked slime. The blood had worried him, but it hadn't worried Todd.

Determined, he reached for Todd again, and the boy growled at him. Kurt wavered, ridiculously afraid for a moment that he was going to be bitten (or perhaps not so ridiculously). Todd glared daggers at him and grabbed the hem of his shirt himself, yanking it over his head. He threw it across the floor with decidedly less bravado and flopped sideways on the bed, holding his stomach again. 

Kurt sighed and sat down next to him, pushing the boy onto his back. Todd gave him a dull warning glare, but Kurt ignored him and yanked Todd's sneakers off, tossing both them and the socks to the furthest corner of the room (Todd changed socks as often as he changed underwear, which was once in a blue moon, if he was lucky.) Todd's leg jerked up as if to kick him but Kurt shoved his knee down impatiently, undoing Todd's belt buckle as efficiently as possible and wrestling him out of his jeans. Everything went to the far corner of the room. He hadn't even turned back to the boy before Todd kicked him again, knocking him off the bed onto a pile of dirty magazines.

Kurt's mouth thinned, but he kept it shut. He stood up again with as much dignity as he could muster and went back into the boarding house bathroom, rooting out a clean washrag and soaking it with cold water under the tap. He rang it out and glared at his holographic reflection in the mirror. It was a little after one o'clock, and he ought to be in English class. If he had any sense, he would be. He flicked the rag out irritably.

Todd was exactly as he'd left him, curled up on his side on the bed, arms wrapped around his stomach tight and knees drawn up over them. His expression was obvious pain, but only until he realized Kurt was standing in the door again. Then it pulled back down into an ugly grimace of loathing. Kurt scowled and decided to ignore the glare, sitting down on the side of the bed again. But when he reached for Todd, the boy growled and shoved him away again.

Kurt was getting sick of this. "You're a real asshole when you're sick, you know that?" he snapped.

Todd's eyes flashed open. "It's called a hint, Fuzzy!" he snarled back. 

"Well I'm not taking it!" Kurt said. "Now hold still!"

He moved forward again and Todd struck out blindly in Kurt's direction, but Kurt had had enough. He grabbed Todd's arm in mid air and shoved the boy back onto the mattress, hard, putting his entire weight down on him. Todd made a 'whuff' sound and stared, startled, for all of three seconds before his face twisted and Kurt wisely got off, letting him roll over to the side of the bed and dry heave over the floor. Kurt flushed, embarrassed; manhandling Todd obviously wasn't a good idea right now. He waited until Todd was done and gingerly touched his shoulder. He got a dirty look, but it was equal parts sulky as angry. "..jackass…" Todd grumbled.

He pushed Todd over onto his back and wiped off his face and chest, ignoring Todd's squirming and complaints. Then he sent the washrag off in the same direction as everything else and let him go. Todd, of course, immediately curled up on himself again.

Sighing, Kurt untied his own sneakers and kicked them off, letting them land on a coverless paperback Todd had salvaged out of a bookstore dumpster somewhere. He climbed over Todd and sat between him and the wall. Todd gave one glossy glare over his shoulder and then the boy lay still, holding onto his ribs.

In early afternoon, the boarding house was empty. Cars rolled sporadically on the street outside and the noise leaked in through Todd's window, which was cracked in a spiderweb on the bottom pane; someone had thrown a rock through it. Elsewhere in the house a radio had been left on, mumbling quietly through the walls, and Todd's breathing was louder than it should be from cigarettes, sickness, and pain. Todd shifted uncomfortably beside him, curling tighter around himself.

Looking slick and toxic in the unfortunate light, polished with sweat, Kurt could see more of Todd's vertebrae than he ought to. Todd was skinny, and not entirely the natural kind of skinny, either. His back was mapped, malnourished strips of muscle pulled over bones, hidden under a stretched sheet of skin that never quite looked the right color, but who was he to talk. Scattered on him, here and there, were little pale marks where old wounds had healed, flat and uniform but not quite invisible. You had to look to see them. Kurt absently ran his fingers across the only obvious one on Todd, a thin stripe that ran almost parallel to his spine, nearly four inches long. 

He felt Todd's shoulders stiffen, and waited to be cursed at. But the boy said nothing.

Kurt smoothed his palm against the scar. "I never asked where you got these." He said quietly.

Todd rolled an eye back to glare at him. "About the only smart thing you've done, dawg."

Kurt didn't rise to it. He pitied the poor doctor, if anything ever happened to send Todd to the hospital. Kurt ran his palm slowly down the beads of Todd's vertebrae, and back up, places he'd touched many times before but never really paid attention to. Todd's glare slid away.

Really, he'd expected a much nastier reaction. Todd had never seemed particularly tactile at the best of times (at least, not when Kurt was fully clothed.) and thoroughly shunned any "touchy-feely bullshit" from him. This included, but was not limited to, touching of hands, arm around the shoulder, hugging, unnecessary kissing (meaning anything that wasn't an immediate prelude to fucking), and 'snuggling.' Of course, Kurt hadn't really tried any of these things. Todd's reactions at the beginning of their 'relationship' had pretty much said it all, and what they did together had nothing to do with affection, anyway.

'What They Did' didn't have anything to do with anything, really. They were teenagers. After the incident with Amanda, Kurt had expected to unhappily resign himself to a life of celibacy, unless he came across another plushophile with a perchance for tails (something Kurt suspected he wouldn't jump at even if he found one. Once had been plenty.) 

Of course, other desperate mutants hadn't figured into his equation, and at the very least Todd's bedroom wasn't full of stuffed animals and Disney posters like hers was. Todd apparently wasn't motivated by any real attraction, just desperation and opportunity. Todd hadn't even waited until Kurt stopped hiding from Amanda in the halls before approaching with his 'proposition.' Which came in the form of slamming him against the wall behind the bowling alley, sticking his thigh between his legs, and shoving his tongue down his throat.

Christ, for Todd to be able to do the things he could do with that tongue, Kurt didn't even want to know how many people he'd practiced on.

He'd been rubbing Todd's back absently, and was surprised to see the boy's eyes had slid shut. He obviously wasn't asleep, though; his breathing was too unsteady for that. He pulled his hand away and Todd's shoulders pinched together again, pulling one arm up over his head, like the light hurt his eyes.

Todd grumbled something low in his throat. Kurt glanced over, ears pricking.

"Dawg, what the fuck are you doing here." Todd grumbled, though it didn't sound much like a question.

Kurt frowned. "You were sick." He said, as though it were obvious.

"So what?"

Kurt blinked. "…..what?"

Slowly, and obviously with some discomfort, Todd twisted his shoulders around to look at him. "So I'm sick." He said flatly. "So what."

Kurt stared at him, unsure. 

Todd snorted and lay back down.

"Go home, dawg." He grumbled, settling himself back into his grimy mattress. "Nothin' happenin'. I'll sneak up on ya next week and fuck your brains out if you want, but right now I'm just gonna lay here and die." He burrowed his face into what had been, at some point, a pillow, but now resembled a spoiled lump of modeling clay. "Piss off and take your hormones with you."

Kurt blinked. This was so out of synch with his version of reality that it took a little while to process. Todd thought he was hanging around for THAT? "Dammit, Todd. Why do I have to have an ulterior motive? Maybe I just didn't want to leave you to choke and die in your own vomit!" he snapped.

Todd rolled over to face him again. "Oh, how noble! I didn't know you were planning long term! Nice to know my tongue's that valuable to you, jackass!" Todd retaliated.

Kurt flared, hackles rising. "You know, not everyone thinks with their prick! What the hell is wrong with you? You were sick! Might I add, by your own dumb fault! What did you expect me to do, just leave you there?" 

Todd just glared at him. Kurt faltered. 

He was beginning to think that was exactly what Todd was expecting.

He wasn't sure how insulting that was. 

"Look, I wouldn't just leave you there." He said, fuming in quieter tones. "I wouldn't do that to you even if we weren't together. I'm not that kind of person!"

"Bull-shit." Todd said, rounding off each word in his mouth. "And what's with this 'together' crap?"

Kurt flushed underneath the hologram. "Well then what do you call it! You obviously know more about this than me."

"Fucking, dawg." Todd said flatly, and without hesitation. "I call it fucking."

Kurt just stared at him. Todd didn't look smug, but it was close. Kurt didn't want to face that expression for long. Why was Todd being such an asshole lately? Okay, so he was never sunshine and buttercups, but he was getting worse. There had been something brittle behind Todd's eyes when they started doing this, something that had looked the way Kurt had felt then. Kurt had just thought it was something he'd never seen before because he hadn't looked, but whatever it was was being covered with mud. 

Picking at a worn spot on his trousers, Kurt glared miserably at Todd's back. The boy had laid back down when he hadn't answered, apparently thinking he'd won their argument.

"Well, maybe I don't want to call it fucking." Kurt said, after a very long silence.

Todd gave absolutely no reaction.

"I mean, do you want to just call it 'fucking'?" he ventured.

"Might as well call it what it is." Todd said gruffly.

Kurt folded his arms on top of his knees, vaguely aware it was a defensive posture. "What if it wasn't just fucking…?"

There was a pause between the question and the answer. "Well then we're thinking about two completely different things here, dawg, because I sure as hell don't remember us ever doing anything else." 

Kurt shrugged, his tail joining his arms in their defensive wrap. "No." he admitted. "I just mean—I know all most people wanna do in high school is party and fuck around. But I'm not LIKE that. I mean, sure, sex is great and everything, but – Todd, when it comes down to it, I could live without it!"

Todd looked over his shoulder, eyes narrow and sharp. Kurt noticed how much paler he was than usual. "So what? You planning on going back to beating it in the bathroom and fantasizing about that fucking little fetishist?" He snapped.

"No! I just…I just mean…" Kurt was floundering. He wasn't sure just WHAT he meant. "I mean, are YOU happy this way?" he tried, voice meek. "Are you happy with just this? I mean, I like talking to you, Todd. I like just hanging out, even though we don't get to do it very often."

All he got for his trouble was a grunt. 

Kurt tried again, a little more desperate. "There has to be a reason you came after ME. I mean, you can't be THIS desperate!" He gestured to himself, the effect of which was lessened by the holographic projection. 

There was a flash of teeth from Todd, and Kurt winced. 

"No. But apparently YOU are." Todd snapped, throwing up a hand vaguely with the webs on display.

Kurt opened his mouth, but shut it again, slightly dumbfounded.

"You can't tell me you took me up on this deal because webbed toes and crooked teeth get you hot, dawg." Todd sneered. "You're in this for the same fucking reason I am."

Kurt's face was colored now even through the hologram. "Maybe. But I'm not anymore." He said, trying to bolster up the resolution in his voice. Todd heard it coming before he even said it. "I don't like this." He said. "I don't want to just fuck around when it doesn't mean anything. Not anymore."

Todd's expression didn't really change. It had been nasty before, and it was nasty now. Kurt caught another flash of stained teeth but Todd turned away before he could see what the expression really was, curling back up on his side and pushing his head down into the pillow, his eyes closed. He had a stubbornly flat expression on his face. Kurt stared for a moment. He was a little surprised to find he didn't like that answer.

Kurt turned away and glowered in the general direction of the wall. The remains of a spider was crushed into the wallpaper at about head level, some of it licked away, at the end of a clean streak in the grime. Todd's room was filthy. Everything about Todd was filthy. He didn't bathe. He never changed clothes. He ate COCKROACHES, for god's sake! And God knew what he'd done with that tongue of his. 

Furthermore, Todd smoked. His room was littered with used porno mags and garbage. Todd was rude. He was often belittling. His socks stood up on their own and if Kurt hadn't caught a VD by now he supposed he was damned lucky. 

Todd had also touched his face, once, when they were both already spent and recovering, panting on a grimy pallet in an empty, ruined apartment. Kurt had felt fingers brushing down his cheek, just lightly, but when he'd looked over Todd had pretended he hadn't done anything. He'd looked embarrassed.

It had made Kurt's pulse stutter, and he wasn't sure why.

Kurt crawled carefully around the boy to the foot of the bed and sat on the edge of it, snagging his sneakers up off the ground. He started pushing one on darkly.

"I'm gonna go home now." Kurt said dully, paying utmost attention to his laces instead of looking at Todd. "I guess I'll see you around school…"

He'd managed to get all of one sneaker tied before he heard Todd move on the bed. But before he could turn to look a bare foot smashed into the small of his back and Kurt found himself face down on Todd's grimy floor, feeling like a firework had gone off in his nose. He pushed himself off of it, startled, kidney's smarting and something hot crawling down his upper lip. He clapped a hand over his bleeding nostrils and turned around, dumbstruck. Todd was leaning over the side of the bed, lips pulled back in a furious snarl and spots of high color staining his face. 

Kurt gawked at him. "What—"

"You FUCKING JACKASS!" Todd shouted, and Kurt blanched, blood dripping through his fingers onto his trousers. 

"I—I thought—"

"No! You didn't! You don't fucking think!" Todd grabbed a half empty box of Kleenex from the nightstand and whipped it at Kurt's head. Kurt deflected it, confused and a little scared.

"Todd, what—"

"You prick! You fucking cocksucker! 'Oh, I'm sorry, you can't give me everything I want so I'm leaving!' You think you're the only motherfucker who's got problems?"

"But I—"

"SHUT the fuck UP!" This time, a pulpy paperback came flying at his head. Kurt threw his arms up defensively. 

"Todd!"

"You think I've been doing this for you? You think I've been listening to you WHINE all this time just for the sex? Well lemme tell you something, dawg, you AIN'T that good!"

Kurt blinked. "What—"

"So your little prick-tease turns out to be nothing but a slut, well boo-hoo!" Todd snapped. "Find one of your goddamn friends and complain that all your girlfriend wanted to do was fuck, see what they say! Everyone's gonna think you're fucking NUTS!"

Kurt had no idea how this had gone from him leaving to this. He felt like he'd just been kicked down a rabbit hole and a concrete block shoved in after him.

"But she didn't—"

"At least she was FUCKING INTERESTED!" Todd bellowed "You're as much of a freak as I am, but YOURS was interested in you, and you back out 'cause it wasn't a fairy tale! So what if it was the fur, how many fuzzy blue guys are there out there, huh? You had her for keeps! She WANTED you!"

"But she didn't love ME!" Kurt yelped, baffled and unnerved.

"Who cares? So what if she doesn't love you, love is bullshit anyway! Yours wanted you and you have your little breakdown 'cause of THAT? You're such a whiney little fucker!"

"Now wait a minute—!"

"FUCK YOU!" Todd shouted. "Fuck you and your god damned martyr complex! It's your own damn fault! You did it! She wanted you and YOU backed out, she didn't just rip your god damn heart out and leave you standing there alone on the streetcorner! And now YOU just wanna up and disappear because I can't give you what you want? Oh, fuck you, dawg…" Todd wavered, voice slipping.

Kurt blinked. What? "T—Todd?"

But Todd apparently lost his voice. He groaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach again, hunching over and letting his hair fall down in front of his face. His skin was slick and he had started to shake a little with the exertion.

Kurt stared at him, stomach turning a little. Todd had made it abundantly clear many times over the last few months that none of this meant anything. Of course, as such, Kurt hadn't really asked a lot of questions. Todd hadn't either, but he had listened. Todd had never said anything to listen to. But it was obvious Todd wasn't talking about Amanda at all.

…How long it had been since he'd heard one of Todd's love-sick poems to his own girl? A month? Two months? Had he heard him talk about Wanda at all, since they started doing this?

Had anyone?

He straightened slowly, mildly aware that his nose was still bleeding, but it was too late to save his shirt. He scrubbed the back of his hand against it anyway, smudging bloody fur into the barrier of the hologram and distorting his upper lip. "Todd? What happened with Wanda?"

Todd didn't move. Kurt crept forward a wary inch. "Todd?"

"It don't fucking matter, dawg." Todd mumbled, face hidden. "It happened. And YOU got better things to do, remember?"

"Todd, I—I didn't know…" Kurt attempted.

"Of course you didn't." Todd snapped. "Why the hell would you? It ain't got anything to do with you. We were just fucking, you don't gotta know why, do you."

Kurt grimaced. Maybe he should have.

"But what happened?" he asked nervously.

"What the hell do you think, dawg?" Todd mumbled, sounding miserable. "I'm slow, okay? It took a while. …fucking hell. She hates my guts."

Kurt didn't quite know what to say to that.

"See now, dawg," Todd interrupted, sneering a little. "What we got going here? This is what's known in the civilized world as using each other. I know you got the same thing in Germany, so the concept can't be completely foreign." He held up a finger on each hand illustratively. "Y'see, Person A fucks Person B, because Person A has just dumped his girlfriend and will fuck anything and everything that he deems desperate enough not to care he's a fuzzy bastard. The fact Person B is rather vile and lowly helps matters along, because Person A gets to feel pretty damned superior for a little while. Bolsters Person A's self esteem, you got me?" He didn't pause to see if Kurt did or not. "Now Person B is aware of Person A's predicament, and takes full advantage of it by molesting him at the first available opportunity. Which just happens to be behind a bowling alley, in this hypothetical situation we got going here."

Kurt stared, disturbed by Todd's abstract explanation of events. He wanted to tell him he'd gotten it wrong, but he wasn't so sure he had. Besides, even in strange example form, it might be the most honest he'd heard Todd.

"S-so…so why did Person B take advantage of this?" Kurt asked nervously.

Todd, who had slumped back into a sitting position, knees to his chest and arms on top of them in an ultimately defensive posture, wasn't even looking at him. "Maybe because that's about the only fucking way anybody wants me around." He mumbled.

Kurt gawked at him, dumb to that. Todd dropped his forehead down in his arms and left it there. After too long a silence, Kurt made a small noise in his throat and got up, almost like someone had pulled him, and sat down next to Todd on the bed. He put an arm around the other boy's shoulders, squeezing him.

"Get the fuck off me, dawg." Todd grumbled. 

Kurt ignored him completely. After a long moment Todd leaned some of his weight against Kurt's side, and Kurt relaxed.

"I hate your fucking guts, you know." Todd mumbled into his knees. "You're a jackass."

"Yeah. I know." Kurt said, rubbing Todd's back. "So are you."

Todd looked up, eyes a little bleary but perfectly serious. Kurt looked at him for a moment. 

Then carefully, and deliberately, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Todd's temple. Todd shivered, and closed his eyes. For a moment Kurt though he saw something wet on his cheek, but Todd dropped his head against Kurt's shoulder and sighed.

He wasn't going to mention it. 


End file.
